


Melting Point

by ideallyqualia



Series: Rare Pairs [28]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Cold Weather, Fluff, HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team gathered for a snowball fight, but Asahi can't concentrate. Hinata convinced Asahi to lend him a sweater, and the floppy sleeves and falling hemline are kind of distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting Point

**Author's Note:**

> For the rare pair week day 3 prompt: seasons.

Hinata had his own clothes, but he complained that it wasn't enough. He sat on the floor next to Asahi and wriggled in his seat, sighing and griping about the cold. His eyes trailed up to Asahi. 

"Asahi, I'm cold."  

"Suck it up," Kageyama said. "You should've worn more layers. We're not even outside yet. Or go get your coat, you shouldn't have left it at the door."

Hinata crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at Kageyama.

"You're not shivering," Asahi said.

Hinata coughed under his arm and tensed, trying to disguise it as a shiver. "Y-yes I am-m. I'm so c-cold." Hinata scooted closer, and he pressed his lips together and glanced up, his eyes glittering hopefully.

Asahi lifted an arm in surprise and leaned back a little. "Are you alright, Hinata?"

"No. Aren't you listening? I'm freezing." Hinata slid to Asahi's side and pulled on the sleeve, letting his hand rest there as he hunkered to the floor.

The team was drinking hot chocolate, but Hinata's grip made it difficult for Asahi to hold his mug when Suga handed him one. He looked down at Hinata with his eyes crinkled apologetically. 

"Can I move my arm?" Asahi jostled it, and Hinata let go.

Hinata pouted and sipped on his drink. Asahi felt uneasy having Hinata eye him with some sort of purpose, and he didn't understand it.

Hinata lit up when a bag of marshmallows appeared, and he reached for a handful with enthusiastic speed. He returned to his seat slowly when their wrists crossed paths. 

"Oh, sorry," Hinata said. He tucked his hand to his chest, dropping a couple marshmallows, and he plopped most of them in his cup. The rest he ate one by one, nibbling on them as the others floated in his hot chocolate.

Asahi turned away from staring, still curious about what Hinata was doing. Hinata moved when he did, shifting at a deliberate speed to brush against him, but he laughed nervously when Asahi tried to ask why.

Asahi knew that Hinata was sometimes intentionally clumsy, too coincidental to really be just an accident. Hinata walked through doors at the same time he did, or stepped forward and leaned his weight too far on his foot, catching himself on Asahi's am. Asahi thought he was just playing  a weird joke, but Hinata's eyes guiltily shifted to the side afterward, almost every time.

Hinata kept sighing into his cup, making his drink ripple and steam billow away. Asahi sipped too, but the way Hinata's knees were pulled up, parted around his hands to hold his mug, made Asahi think he was disappointed and settling to stop for the day. Once Hinata decided to stay out of Asahi's personal space, he shyly avoided Asahi with his head turned.

Asahi set his cup down and pursed his mouth in thought, as if he was testing the way the words felt before he said them. "Are you still cold?"

"No."

Asahi slipped his hands out anyway, and he gathered his jacket in his hands to give to Hinata.

"Here. You can wear this."

Hinata perked up, and he placed his drink on the table to reach for it with wide eyes. "What?"

Asahi wasn't wearing any of his outer wear right now when the air inside Suga's house was heated, but he already had a thick coat that could keep him warm when he went outside. He wore extra anyway, since he couldn't judge how cold he'd feel unless he was already outside. He could survive without his jacket.

Hinata tugged it on and looked it over. Everything about it was too big; the bottom of it pooled in Hinata's lap, and the sleeves fell past his wrists. The neck hole was large enough to slip over Hinata's shoulder, and Hinata tried to pull it back up, but gravity returned it. 

Hinata shrugged, his sleeves flopping as he raised his hands. Although lending the sweater was a casual gesture, Hinata beamed, his mouth twitching out of his pout.

"Thanks, Asahi!" Hinata clapped his hands together, and the sleeves dampened the sound and flapped with him. 

Asahi bit his lip and watched with a sinking feeling that he did something he was going to regret.

 

* * *

 

When they relocated outside to play in the snow, Hinata removed the jacket to add his own coat before pulling it back on. His coat was thin, so it didn't change the oversized look much. The jacket was still falling everywhere, and Hinata was still struggling to arrange it comfortably. Only now, Hinata's nose and cheeks were flushed from the cold air, and it highlighted his nose scrunching up and his smiles as he nodded and talked.

Tanaka rolled snow into a ball in his hands, and he chucked it at Nishinoya. Asahi didn't notice them preparing to sling more snow at each other. He took a few steps behind Hinata, trailing him in concern when Hinata almost tripped, and a wayward snowball hit the back of his head.

Tanaka's hand shot up, jabbing a finger at Nishinoya. "Noya did it."

Asahi dusted the snow off. It didn't hurt, and he was already turning to ignore them, but Hinata crouched to scoop snow in his gloves. He had trouble keeping the sleeves bunched up enough to do it, and he threw a lump of snow that fell apart in the air. 

Nishinoya snorted, and Tanaka pointed and laughed.

"Your sleeves are in the way, Shouyou!" Nishinoya called out.

Hinata wrung his sleeves to try again. He bent and gathered more snow, mumbling to himself as he patted it to pack it together.

Asahi was wearing gloves, too, but he didn't think he could feel his fingers. He fidgeted with them and pressed them together, tightening his hold until he forgot he had them. He stared at Hinata sticking his tongue out in concentration, and the misshapen snowballs in his hand and wrinkled folds in the jacket. None of Hinata's clothes matched, and his gloves weren't even the same color, but it was uniquely Hinata, and Asahi was so caught by it that he didn't dodge Daichi's snowball hurled at him.

"You're not even paying attention, Asahi!" Suga scolded. He waggled a finger, and Asahi ducked his head, jerking his gaze away from Hinata to cough and tug on his shirt collar. 

Asahi now felt too warm. When Suga turned to throw a snowball at Yamaguchi, Asahi returned to glancing at Hinata. He didn't look at Hinata all at once now, Asahi's neck and ears burned too much from trying to, but he didn't join in the snowball fight either.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
